Je t'aime plus qu'un ballon de volley
by Sukini
Summary: Kageyama craque, Kageyama déborde. Ces sentiments qui l'assaillent, il ne peut pas en faire abstraction. Ils sont beaucoup trop forts et têtus. Des sentiments digne de lui au final.


Coucou tout le monde !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un KageHina (le ship Kageyama x Hinata d'Haikyuu, manga que je vous conseille absolument!) Il est plutôt niais et énormément basé sur les sentiments et ressentis, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Ah et c'est mon premier lemon yaoi, j'ai énormément tâtonné pour l'écrire ! (même une tonne de doujinshi j'ai du mal *rires*)

Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Fantasmer ainsi sur cet idiot lui était clairement et strictement interdis. C'était même inimaginable ! Alors pourquoi... ?  
Kageyama jurait qu'en cet instant précis, s'il avait eu le roux sous ses yeux, il l'aurait tué sur place pour lui faire payer de lui infliger tout ça. Être ainsi dépendant de son désir... Et sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi, une image surgit dans sa tête; image qui consistait en un Hinata moqueur, une main plaquée sur ses lèvres, les joues gonflées et un regard en coin remplis de sous-entendu. Il n'en fallait pas plus au brun pour se mettre en colère: demain, son coéquipier allait le payer comme il se devait... Même si, entre nous, ce dernier n'y était strictement pour rien. Ce que savait pertinemment le Roi du terrain, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver encore un peu plus - si cela fut été possible.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir. En vain. Comment ce minuscule feinteur faisait-il ? Par quel miracle réussissait-il à gâcher même sa nuit ?  
Gâcher? Réellement ? Etait-ce le terme approprié quand il parlait d'Hinata ? Il ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de remonter légèrement dans un rictus. Ce petit géant... Il avait cette joie de vivre que retrouvait doucement le brun, et un peu grâce à lui après tout, même si il n'était pas le seul à avoir contribué à ce changement quotidien. Il y avait enfin quelqu'un, là, dans son dos, près à toucher sa passe sans même que celle-ci ne ralentisse et s'essouffle. Il l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, et pour cause, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. S'attacher ainsi, si vite, si fort, à un homme...  
Il frémit quelques instants, une bride de fantasmes lui revenant en mémoire. Il serra les dents, refermant son poing nerveusement. Il fallait que ça stop. Mais... Peut-être que pour cette nuit, il pouvait bien s'accorder ça... ? Une danse secrète, solitaire et tendre, rien qu'avec lui, juste cette nuit...

Kageyama se laissa aller, lentement envahit par des images entêtantes d'Hinata qui ne regardait que lui et qui frémissait sous ses mains en poussant de légers gémissements et couinements à le rendre fou. C'était tellement intense, tellement fort de le faire en pensant à son petit corps plaqué contre le sien, ses mains agrippées à ses épaules et griffant son dos sans aucune retenue face au plaisir... Sa petite voix aiguë crierait son nom, son prénom, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que son visage enfantin et innocent rougis se déforme sous l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'il n'aurait jamais eu, entièrement et uniquement grâce à lui. Et ça, tout en le dévorant de baisers et de morsures dans le creux de son cou, y apposant avec possession sa marque. Il était à lui, et rien qu'à lui. Il désirait l'accaparer tout entier, plus que tout au monde. L'enfermer. Il atteint rapidement sa limite et l'apogée de son plaisir, s'abandonnant totalement à ses fantasmes, scandant le nom de son coéquipier dans un murmure.

Etait-ce normal de penser ainsi... ? Maintenant qu'il avait recouvré ses esprits et que l'excitation était retombée, il réfléchissait à tête reposée, presque honteux. Il attrapa la boîte de mouchoirs près de son lit avant de la jeter rageusement contre le mur face à lui. Ca ne pouvait réellement pas continuer ainsi ! Il l'aimait de plus en plus fort ! Rien ne pouvait lui arracher ses sentiments ! Tout son corps en frémissait et son expression devint encore plus menaçante qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques instants plus tôt, quand il grondait encore intérieurement Hinata. Il se leva en silence vers sa boîte de mouchoirs, comme résolu et perdu à la fois.  
Il saisit son portable rapidement, tapant frénétiquement un message pour le corbeau au plumage de feu.

23h47,  
De Kageyama,  
A " L'idiot qui rattrape miraculeusement mes passes ",  
« Au gymnase du lycée, maintenant. Si t'es en retard, je ne te ferai plus jamais de passes. Et je te tuerais.»

23h50,  
De " L'idiot qui rattrape miraculeusement mes passes ",  
A " Monsieur le Roi toujours énervé "

« T'AVAIS PROMIS DE TOUJOURS ME FAIRE DES PASSES !  
Comment pourrais-je te vaincre sinon ?  
¬3¬ »

23h51,  
De " L'idiot qui rattrape miraculeusement mes passes ",  
A " Monsieur le Roi toujours énervé ",

« Pourquoi veux-tu me voir au fait ? •v• »

Le génie ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il connaissait son comportement, et ce caractère enjoué et curieux allait le pousser à venir. Il le savait. Il se dépêcha d'attraper sa veste et partit d'un pas plutôt actif, trompant sa nervosité. Nerveux oui, d'arriver après celui à qui il donnait rendez-vous ! Rendez-vous ? Il rougit en fronçant les sourcils et en serrant la mâchoire. Était-il vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait ? Puis il repensa à sa soirée... Il ne devait plus reculer, il devait mettre les choses au clair. Ou tout ça recommencerait éternellement. Car oui, il n'espérait absolument pas que ces sentiments soit réciproques, ça lui semblait limpide et on ne peut plus évident : c'était impossible. Malgré tout, rien que de penser de cette manière le frustrait et le rendait un peu plus triste. Qui n'avait jamais espérer un amour partagé et non à sens unique ? Il n'avait jamais eu de chance côté cœur, mais là il atteignait des sommets.  
Il arrivait bientôt devant le local et y jetait un coup d'œil, continuant son chemin vers le lycée, avant de recevoir un message.

23h02,  
De " L'idiot qui rattrape miraculeusement mes passes ",  
A " Monsieur le Roi toujours énervé ",

« Tu sais te servir de ton téléphone, non ? Réponds-moi sale roi égoïste ! Déjà que tu m'as réveillé et forcé à venir !»

23h03,  
De " Monsieur le Roi toujours énervé ",  
A " L'idiot qui rattrape miraculeusement mes passes ",

« Ne sois pas en retard. »

23h03,  
De " L'idiot qui rattrape miraculeusement mes passes ",  
A " Monsieur le Roi toujours énervé ",

« Raaaaah tu me soûles ! »

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Kageyama: sa petite chose avait le don pour lui redonner de l'enthousiasme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était enfin devant le grand bâtiment qui grouillait de vie pendant la journée. Et il n'était pas là. Déjà agacé, le brun s'accouda tout de même contre le portail en fer dans un long soupir qui avait pour but de le calmer, mais qui ne faisait que lui rappeler un peu plus son envie de meurtre de garnement roux. Il attendit bien dix minutes. Une veine gonfla sur sa tempe alors qu'il se redressait, une aura noire l'entourant.  
Un petit grincement attira son attention: monsieur daignait enfin pointer le bout de son nez ! Il posa lentement son regard glacial et brûlant de rage à la fois sur ce dernier, mais il se calma bien vite. Il semblait étonné et perplexe.

« - Oi. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

L'interpellé était couvert d'égratignures, de griffures, de petites plaies, serrant dans ses mains les poignées de son vélo. Il lui lança un regard accusateur avant de se mettre à claironner.

«- Depuis quand tu invites les gens aussi tard toi ? Pour une fois que je m'étais couché tôt ! T'as déjà essayé de pédaler en dormant à moitié Kageyama ?! »

Ce dernier lâcha un sourire magnifiquement maléfique.

« - Dois-je en déduire que tu n'as fait que tomber ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit de tel ! » se défendit vivement Hinata, trépignant sur place.

Puis il grommela dans sa barbe, détournant le visage sur le côté, visiblement vexé.

« - Ca se voit bien non ? »

Le Roi ne répondit pas, le jugeant simplement du regard en le dévisageant de haut en bas, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

« - Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir si je t'avais réveillé.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça Kageyama? Tu as vu ton message ? J'ai frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque dès le réveil moi ! Toi et moi sur le même terrain on est invincible non ? Alors si tu ne me fais plus de passes... »

Il s'arrêta alors qu'il semblait bouillonner, baissant tristement le nez vers le sol. S'apprêtant de nouveau à brailler, il fut stoppé par la main large de son coéquipier qui l'agrippa méchamment par les cheveux pour serrer son crâne.

« - Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais le faire, espèce d'idiot ? Calme-toi maintenant ! »

Le roux se raidit et hocha la tête, terrifié. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un « o » parfait, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'un coup alors que le silence régnait de nouveau entre eux, le génie l'ayant lâché.

« - Kageyama-san... Tu rougis ?»

L'appelé avait détourné la tête, une main sur le visage pour cacher au mieux l'effet qu'avait eu la déclaration d'Hinata. Quel abruti de réagir ainsi ! C'était lui-même qui lui avait affirmé ça au tout début de leur collaboration ! Quant au petit géant, il était en train de l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures, tournant autour de lui pour le détailler comme si il était une œuvre exposé en plein festival.

« - Mais tu rougis vraiment Kageyama-san ! » ricana son acolyte en prenant sa meilleure pose moqueuse.

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le torturer. Il lui attrapa les joues pour le faire taire, le faisant ressembler alors à un petit poisson.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu disais Hinata ?

\- Rien ! Absolument rien !

\- Je crois que cette fois tu l'as cherché...

\- IIIIIK ! »

Hinata poussa un cri d'effroi, son corps se mettant à trembler et ses bras gesticulant dans tous les sens. Il se trouvait visiblement trop jeune pour mourir. Mais il était trop tard. L'oiseau de mauvaise augure se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, son visage figé sur la même expression effrayante. Il ferma alors les yeux, priant pour son propre salut, déglutissant péniblement sûrement pour la dernière fois. Mais rien n'arriva. Néanmoins, pas sur le coup. Il rouvrit un œil avec curiosité, découvrant avec surprise un Kageyama extrêmement gêné, le visage coloré jusqu'à la base de ses oreilles, la bouche entrouverte et le regard déconcerté, tel qu'il avait lorsqu'il manquait une passe qui avait jusqu'alors réussi. Le rouquin se retint alors d'exploser devant ce spectacle,un fou rire galopant du creux de son ventre jusqu'au commencement de sa gorge, lui arrachant un pouffement peu discret. Ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne surtout pas rire... Et pourquoi rire d'ailleurs ? Il était nerveux à ce point ? Il ne sut même pas se calmer quand Kageyama remarqua son changement de comportement.  
Cette fois, c'était réellement la fin, il le savait. Ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de se laisser aller et d'éclater ses émotions au nez du brun, rien que pour libérer son ventre des crampes que l'abstinence lui causait.

Kageyama le plaqua à une main avec force contre le mur de béton blanc qui encadrait le portail du lycée. Toujours le visage coincé dans la poigne de ce dernier, la victime ne put articuler un appel à l'aide correct et finit par se résigner, offrant volontairement son entière soumission au Roi.  
C'est alors qu'il sentit un contact doux et léger sur ses lèvres, semblable à la caresse d'un baiser timide. Simplement par pur soucis d'authenticité, Hinata entrouvrit les yeux pour vérifier, ses paupières remontant légèrement sur ses prunelles ambrées. Non, il ne s'était pas trompé... Mais étrangement, il ne s'énerva même pas en se mettant à se tortiller comme il savait si bien le faire, se reculant et hurlant sur Kageyama que ce dernier devait être malade et qu'il ne devait pas désespérer après la réflexion qu'il lui avait faite sur ses relations avec la gente féminine. Au contraire, il referma les yeux et se laissa faire docilement, savourant l'attention qu'il lui portait. Le petit corbeau était un animal doux et qui réclamait sans cesse qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on lui témoigne un peu d'affection. Malgré le départ chaotique de leur relation et le caractère invivable de son coéquipier, il était tombé amoureux de lui aussi naturellement que si cela avait été inévitable. Et il était sûrement, quelque part intérieurement, un peu masochiste car il adorait Kageyama et son tempérament sulfureux. Son corps entier s'était embrasé sous sa bouche et la chaleur qu'il diffusait en lui était encore supérieur à la sensation qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il jouait au volley avec tous ses précieux amis.  
Il sentit le lycéen se reculer légèrement, rompant le contact et relâchant son emprise sur ses joues. Insatisfait et peut-être un peu trop gourmand, Hinata glissa en avant, droit sur lui, suivant son mouvement de recul pour voler un baiser au brun avant de retomber totalement au sol.  
Kageyama en resta un instant sous le choc, tâtant ses lèvres, incrédule.

« - Hinata ? » demanda-t-il en penchant son visage vers lui , encore sous le choc.

Ce dernier le fixait avec un petit sourire ravi, ses lèvres épousant la forme d'un " v ", ses yeux étincelants et ses joues rougissant à vu d'œil. Il rougit à son tour, complètement désemparé face au sentiment de joie et de bonheur qu'exaltait Shoyo. D'ailleurs, ce dernier bondit sur lui et enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de son corps, s'agrippant à ses vêtements. Tobio tenta, en vain, de le décrocher, mais c'était sans espoir. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Est-ce que, par le plus beau des hasards... ?

« - Oi imbécile ! Tu me fais quoi là ?!

\- C'est toi qui me demande ça Kageyama ? gazouilla le feinteur, visiblement aux anges.

\- Dit moi juste... Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça...

\- Comme ça ? Je réagis comment ? s'étonna Shoyo en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?! hurla alors le génie, se laissant emporter, Pourquoi... Tu ne m'as pas repoussé ? »

Le brun avait dit ces mots tout bas, détournant le regard et maugréant légèrement dans sa barbe. Son teint était encore subtilement rosé, lui apportant un charme qui ne laissait pas le roux indifférent.

« - Je savais que tu n'étais pas très doué côté sentiment Kageyama, mais alors là !

\- Ferme la, abruti ! » rugit le plus grand, s'apprêtant à l'attraper par le col pour le décrocher de lui une bonne fois pour toute.

Hinata pouffa et le fixa dans les yeux, ses joues rosissant à vu d'œil, colorant de manière adorable son minois enfantin.

« - Je suis complètement amoureux de toi ! » fanfaronna-t-il, le poids de la fierté semblant alourdir son corps si fin.

L'intéressé le regarda fixement, un air neutre peint sur son visage. Peu à peu, il se mit à rougir violemment, sa bouche se tordant sous l'émotion alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement. Et avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'enchaîner avec quoi que ce soit, le plus petit reprit.

« - Je veux t'embrasser encore... Dit je peux ? »

Il le suppliait du regard, implorant tout signe de bonté. En temps normal, le roi l'aurait repoussé, écrasant sa main sur son visage pour le faire lâcher prise. Mais il était fou du petit géant, au point qu'il ne put même pas lui résister. Bien sûr, il allait céder de manière à ne rien laisser paraître. Ou alors juste un petit peu...  
Hinata avait fermé les yeux, tout son corps se tendant vers lui en réclamation du précieux échange. Tobio accéda alors à sa requête une bonne fois pour toute, déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une timidité difficile à dissimuler. Son coéquipier prit alors les rennes et se mit à bouger doucement ses lèvres qui attendaient le mouvement de leurs comparses, pour les entraîner avec elles dans une danse langoureuse. Leur baiser était un peu maladroit, hésitant, mais plein d'amour et de douceur qui palliait à leur manque d'expérience.  
Kageyama effleura les lèvres du roux du bout de sa langue, arrachant un frisson intense à ce dernier. Il l'enroula dans ses bras, le plaquant un peu plus près contre son torse. Leur embrassade prit de l'assurance, voir un brin de sensualité.  
Non, non, non, il devait se calmer tout de suite et au plus vite... Ou il allait dévorer Shoyo sans aucune retenue.  
Il se recula brutalement, brisant leur contact si soudainement qu'une légère traînée de bave ourla sur le coin de leurs lèvres. Hinata était là, le visage rougit par l'émotion, ses yeux presque clôt, laissant à peine entrevoir ses prunelles embuées. Le brun crut bien faire en essuyant de son pouce les lèvres de ce dernier, mais il se figea alors que son compagnon rougit plus fort, levant légèrement les sourcils de manière innocente, penchant doucement le visage sur le côté et ses chairs rosées venant embrasser son doigt. Ce garçon était un appel pur à la luxure, le fils du désir et de la frustration en personne. Et il allait craquer...

« - Tu verrais ta tête... tenta-t-il, histoire de se détendre.

\- Kageyama... murmura alors Shoyo, toujours la même expression sur le visage, Dit moi... Ce que tu ressens... »

Il était presque au bord des larmes, sûrement complétement chamboulé. Il avait fait sa déclaration sans même y réfléchir, sur un coup de tête, guidé par ses sentiments. Même si Tobio y avait répondu positivement, il tenait vraiment à l'entendre le dire, comme pour se rassurer.

« - Je crois que c'est assez clair non ? répliqua le brun, détournant le visage, les pommettes colorées.

\- Je me disais que tu avais peut-être agis par pitié ou... J'en sais rien !

\- T'es vraiment un abruti. Tu me comprends mieux que ça d'habitude, sans que j'aie besoin de dire quoi que ce soit !

\- Mais là c'est différent ! » renifla Hinata, indigné.

Il s'apprêtait alors à relâcher toute emprise sur Kageyama, se séparant de lui, mais les bras du garçon le retinrent.

« - Je... Je t'aime abruti... Je t'adore même... » grogna le passeur, résigner à lui déclarer directement l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Il crut presque regretter ses paroles en sentant le regard pesant du roux sur son visage, des effluves de bonheur pur émanant de manière exagéré de cette petite sangsue agrippée à ses habits. Malgré sa façon d'agir et de parler, se voulant un minimum distant, il explosait littéralement de l'intérieur. Bon dieu ce qu'il l'aimait... Son sourire, ses cheveux, ses grands yeux pétillants, son nez minuscule , la courbe de son dos, ses petites fesses rondes, le galbe de ses jambes, la finesse de son corps, son tempérament bouillonnant...

Et il était sûr qu'il allait le ramener avec lui. Il commença à marcher difficilement, l'autre glue ne le lâchant plus. Il attrapa le guidon du vélo de cette dernière et amena sa monture jusqu'au parking à vélo, l'attachant avec une chaîne qui était là, prévu à cet effet. Puis il se mit en marche pour quitter le lycée, avant qu'Hinata ne le remarque et arrête de le câliner, relevant la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kageyama ?

\- Je te kidnappe.

\- Eeeeeeh ?!

\- Ferme là. »

Le plus grand coupa sec à toutes protestassions, enroulant un bras autour des épaules du feinteur, passant son autre bras sous ses fesses pour l'empêcher de bouger. Hinata rougit extrêmement à ce geste, gêné, se dandinant légèrement contre lui, attisant l'attention de son " ravisseur " qui le fixa sans rien dire en s'arrêtant.  
Ca y est. Il allait le dévorer. Kageyama reprit le pas, accélérant toujours un peu plus jusqu'à se mettre à courir. S'il se permettait de le ramener ainsi chez lui, c'est parce que ses parents étaient partis en voyage d'affaire ensemble. Rien n'était fait par hasard, il avait tout calculé. Enfin, seulement depuis une poignée de secondes. Mais le résultat serait le même.

Il rentra rapidement dans sa maison, refermant la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied, faisant sursauter Hinata qui commençait à s'agiter, un peu confus et intimidé de se retrouver pour la première fois chez son " ami ". A peine avait-il fini sa réflexion que le plus grand avait déjà enlevé ses chaussures, prêt à l'emmener de nouveau dans sa course. Il fallait qu'il bouge au plus vite ! Il explosa d'un coup, brutalement, surprenant le passeur et se libérant enfin de son étreinte. Mais le bras de son coéquipier avait caressé son fessier quand il s'était libéré, le faisant réagir aussitôt et le troublant au plus haut point. Il attrapa son tee-shirt entre ses mains, serrant ses poings et tirant sur le tissu pour cacher la conséquence de ce contact sur le bas de son corps. Mais il le ressentit immédiatement, ce regard braqué sur lui. La tension grimpa alors d'un coup.  
C'en était trop. Le passeur avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour se contenir, mais il avait une limite, et celle-ci était déjà franchit depuis un moment maintenant. Ses yeux le trahissaient, dévorant littéralement Hinata comme s'il allait lui bondir dessus. Et c'était le cas: il contracta chacun de ses muscles, attendant qu'il ait enlevé ses chaussures pour fondre sur lui, le plaquant contre son corps avec désir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Quand leur bassin se rencontrèrent, il se délecta de sa découverte: le roux semblait plutôt réceptif à ses pulsions. Il perdait peu à peu ses esprits, échangeant avec lui un baiser passionné et bestial. Il l'entendit étouffer un gémissement dans le creux de sa gorge, visiblement dépassé mais en accord avec ce qu'il lui faisait. Etait-ce par pur gentillesse ou en avait-il vraiment envie ?  
Quand il se recula pour l'observer quelques instants, une main s'enfonçant dans sa crinière feu, il fondit sous son expression adorable: son visage était rougit par l'émotion, sa bouche qui embrassait la sienne il y a encore quelques instants était entrouverte, réclamant ses lèvres timidement, ses petites mains se raccrochant désespérément à son haut, ses ambres cherchant à se noyer dans ses prunelles océans.

« - Hinata... Je suis désolé, mais là je ne peux plus résister...

\- Vas-y, Kageyama. Mais... Fais-le doucement, s'il te plaît... »

Shoyo baissa légèrement la tête, gêné. Lui aussi à présent il en brûlait d'envie, il ne pouvait pas le nier, ni lui cacher. Son amant accéda doucement à sa requête, lui prenant la main et l'entraînant avec lui à l'étage. Il le laissa faire, très occupé à détailler ce territoire inconnu qu'il désirait vite s'approprier. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation en se cognant le nez dans le dos de Tobio qui s'était arrêté: ils étaient arrivés. Sa chambre était plutôt simple, bien rangée mais pas très grande, juste ce qu'il fallait.  
Le roi ferma la porte et le dirigea vers son lit, s'asseyant pour lui faire face, tenant toujours ses mains entre les siennes.

« - Si ça ne te plaît pas, que je vais trop vite, que je te fais mal, dit le moi...

\- Kageyama, tout ira bien ! J'ai confiance en toi ! » fanfaronna le corbeau orangé, un sourire franc et rassurant aux lèvres.

Le brun exerça une petite pression sur ses doigts, le penchant avec douceur vers lui pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser. Car après, il n'était pas réellement sûr de pouvoir se stopper.  
Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il déposa une main sur sa joue, l'installant entre ses jambes, et déposa un baiser tendre sur son front qui le fit frissonner. Il glissa doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres, en en reprenant possession. Il se laissait faire docilement, répondant à son baiser légèrement. Kageyama l'allongea lentement sur le lit, calculant chacun de ses gestes. Son corps bouillonnait littéralement, mais il su se contenir, mordillant simplement la lèvre inférieur de son partenaire. Ses mains quittèrent ses joues et descendirent à la rencontre de son corps brûlant, glissant sous son tee-shirt pour venir effleurer sa peau. Ce contact sous ses doigts enflamma son bas ventre et une douce chaleur se diffusa dans tout son corps. Appuyant ses paumes contre le ventre du plus petit, il se mit à le toucher, découvrant chaque courbe et contour de son torse.  
Hinata gémit une première fois, très légèrement. Kageyama tendit l'oreille: il était encore plus sexy que tout ce qu'il avait put imaginer ! Et sa voix... Il l'embrassa pour le faire taire, ne voulant pas craquer trop tôt. Il délaissa sa bouche et glissa ses lèvres à la commissure de celles de Shoyo, dévalant ensuite sa mâchoire pour venir se nicher dans son cou où il déposa quelques baisers. Il lâcha un soupir fiévreux et le mordit dans le creux de l'épaule, s'abandonnant à son instinct. Le roux couina de manière adorable, faisant se resserrer la prise de Kageyama qui ne pouvait décidément pas lui résister. Ils allaient le faire, là, maintenant, ensemble, réellement. Comment aurait-il pu garder la raison ? Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps maintenant ! Ce qu'il désirait le plus sur cette terre se trouvait entre ses bras, lui offrant tout son amour.

Sa tête tournait. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, prenant une bouffée de l'odeur de son amant, ce qui n'eut pas pour effet de le calmer mais, au contraire, de l'exciter d'avantage. Il aurait put être brutal, pressé ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais il n'était pas comme ça: ce n'est pas parce qu'il paraissait agressif ou froid avec Hinata que c'était une raison pour lui faire du mal ou l'effrayer. Surtout que cela devait être sûrement sa première fois. Il voulait lui offrir un instant inoubliable, le meilleur de toute sa vie, et qu'il le fasse se souvenir de son corps encore longtemps pour qu'il n'ait envie de le faire qu'avec lui, qu'il ne regarde personne d'autre, qu'il le marque de manière invisible et indélébile.  
Il l'aimait tellement fort qu'il savait que ses sentiments ne faneraient pas comme ça, et qu'il continuerait à l'aimer encore des années. Il n'avait pas peur de s'engager avec lui, c'était, au contraire, ce qu'il réclamait.  
Ses doigts vinrent jouer habilement avec les deux boutons de chair roses qui pointaient et ornaient le torse de Shoyo qui geignit une nouvelle fois. Il était tellement sensible... Et il semblait apprécier.  
Tobio répéta son action en essayant de modifier à chaque fois sa manière de le caresser. Il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable en temps normal, mais là il semblait étrangement assuré: il y allait doucement, s'adaptant de nouveau au rythme de son partenaire comme en plein match. Ils se complétaient l'un l'autre, ils fonctionnaient et avançaient ensemble. Et ça continuerait ainsi encore longtemps.

Leur bassin se rencontrèrent, vibrant de frustration. Shoyo recueillis avec douceur le visage de Tobio entre ses mains pour picorer ses lèvres, légèrement, du bout des siennes. Kageyama réagit instinctivement et affirma le contact une bonne fois pour toute en l'embrassant avec passion, dévorant ses lippes comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernière étreinte; imposant un rythme effréné à Hinata qui s'accrochait pour le suivre tout en se laissant mener volontairement. Puis soudain le roux se raidit, avant de succomber dans un gémissement incontrôlé. Son corps se cambra en tremblant, sa bouche s'entrouvrant pour laisser échapper des soupirs saccadés: le grand corbeau venait de poser sa main à plat contre son entre jambe pour la masser fébrilement.

Shoyo écrasa une main sur son visage devenu écarlate, terriblement nerveux et gêné à la fois.

« - Détends-toi imbécile !

\- Mais... C'est que...

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? souffla le génie en le fixant droit dans les yeux, soucieux de ce que pouvait ressentir le plus petit.

\- C-C'est pas ça, au contraire... ! C'est juste que... C'est gênant... » avoua timidement le rouquin avec une petite voix qui avait le don de faire réagir Kageyama, cachant désespérément son visage avec le dos de sa main.

Tobio resta là, à le fixer de manière assez neutre, jusqu'à ce que l'explosion d'émotions et de sensations qui s'exerçait en lui ne se révèle au grand jour par le tremblement de tout son corps, le feu dévorant ses joues.

« - Ca signifie que tu aimes ça. » conclu-t-il en recommençant à bouger sa main contre la bosse qui se dessinait à présent à travers le pantalon d'Hinata qui glapit sous ce contact.

Il ne pouvait pas le dire, mais il adorait la caresse de la main large et chaude du plus grand. Mais même des mots auraient été inutiles: le passeur n'avait qu'à constater la montée en pression de son amant qui semblait durcir simplement grâce à ses doigts et sa paume. Ca le rendait dingue de le voir dans cet état, et ça l'effrayait aussi de voir à quel point il pouvait être soumis à son désir et à celui d'Hinata. Et le fait qu'il en voulait toujours plus.  
Il recommença à l'embrasser, plus timidement cette fois, ce qui apaisa le roux et qui lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Il attrapa les pans de son tee-shirt pour lui retirer lentement, les laissant languir de se découvrir. Il répéta son opération pour se déshabiller lui-même, sous le regard curieux de son feinteur qui était attentif aux moindres de ses gestes, retraçant de ses prunelles dorées chaque courbe et vallon de son corps, le caressant des yeux. Ils restèrent à s'admirer ainsi, en silence, quelques instants.  
Le regard d'Hinata se mit à luire de bonheur, un sourire surexcité et gêné étirant ses lèvres. Il se redressa et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le serrer étroitement contre lui, tellement heureux que Kageyama en fut contaminé. Il referma ses bras autour de ce petit être frêle mais solide, déposant un baiser contre sa tempe. Ils avaient envie de hurler leurs sentiments, de les avouer encore et encore pour se prouver que rien ne pouvait égaler leur bonheur.  
C'est Hinata qui prit lui-même l'initiative de se mettre à nu devant Kageyama, faisant lentement glisser son pantalon noir en tremblant. Les mains assurées de ce dernier vinrent se poser sur les siennes, l'aidant à finir le mouvement. Leur regard se croisèrent: ils étaient tellement gênés qu'ils s'encouragèrent mutuellement, se donnant confiance. Enfin un terrain sur lequel ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité.  
Le brun continua de le déshabiller pour pouvoir admirer son corps complètement nu. Il était si fin, mais musclé à la fois... Et parfaitement constitué. Il descendit son visage pour embrasser son ventre et son torse, dessinant des traînées ardentes du bout de sa langue. Hinata respirait fortement, gémissant par instant en enfouissant ses mains dans la chevelure ébène qui se rapprochait chaque fois un peu plus de son intimité en lui couvrant de baiser l'intérieur de ses cuisses et en contournant la zone sensible.

« - Kageyama...

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que... Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il avec une toute petite voix, perdu dans les affres du plaisir.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander, idiot ! Bien sûr que tu peux... Ca me ferait plaisir même... » avoua timidement Tobio en rougissant.

Le roux resta silencieux, visiblement satisfait, le sourire aux lèvres, le prénom de son petit-ami tournant en boucle dans son esprit, comme pour ne pas l'oublier - chose tout bonnement impossible.  
Le passeur se redressa pour venir l'embrasser avec passion, faisant danser habilement sa langue contre la sienne. Le feinteur enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque pour se rapprocher et approfondir le baiser, frissonnant de toute part.  
Le plus petit eut un léger soubresaut et se mit à gémir en se dandinant, la bouche entrouverte alors que Kageyama continuait littéralement de savourer ses lèvres, les léchant et les mordillant tout en commençant ses mouvements de vas et vient avec la main dans laquelle il avait pris la virilité de son homme. Shoyo ne pouvait pas résister, c'était trop bon ! Cette sensation l'enveloppait entièrement, le génie caressant de son pouce son sommet tout en laissant ses doigts galoper sur toute sa longueur. Le petit géant tenta d'étouffer et de retenir ses gémissements, mais son amant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il augmenta la pression sur son membre, lui arrachant un gémissement plus puissant que tous les autres. Il allait bientôt venir entre ses doigts, il le sentait.

« - A-Arrête Ka... Kageyama ! parvint à articuler Hinata en tremblant, ses mains désespérément accrochées dans ses cheveux couleur nuit, ses yeux presque clôt par le plaisir alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière.

\- Regarde moi Hinata... Je veux voir ton visage, je veux savoir...

\- Tu m'aimes hein, Tobio ? »

Kageyama en resta un peu surpris sur le coup, avant de répliquer avec ardeur.

« - Bien sûr idiot ! Je t'aime comme un fou Shoyo ! »

Le rouquin lâcha prise, s'abandonnant complètement à lui. Lui aussi il était dingue de lui, il en était sûr à présent. Il tenta de reprendre calmement sa respiration, affreusement gêné d'être venu ainsi entre ses doigts sans aucune retenue. Mais cette déclaration, l'entendre lui déclamer ses sentiments, en l'appelant par son prénom... !  
Il observa son petit-ami baisser son pantalon et son boxer, rougissant aussi fort que lui. Il le laissa approcher ses doigts, les acceptant en lui docilement malgré la sensation plutôt désagréable et extrêmement gênante. Il savait que s'il voulait lui faire plaisir et passer à l'étape supérieur, il devait en passer par là. Il se répétait simplement que ça allait bien se passer, qu'il allait s'habituer et que tout irait bien, plaçant de nouveau en Kageyama une confiance aveugle.

« - J-Je me suis un peu renseigné... Au cas où on le ferait un jour... avoua le passeur en se voulant le plus neutre possible, alors qu'il était littéralement mortifié de l'avouer, Je te promets que je ferais tout pour que tu n'aies pas mal... Je... Je peux y aller ? Tu te sens prêt ? »

Il ne fallait pas réfléchir. Il avait envie de lui, de le sentir au plus profond de son être. C'était amplement suffisant. Sinon, s'il se questionnait trop, ça serait impossible car il se mettrait dans tous ses états. Il hocha la tête, remonté à bloc, mais fixant tout de même son entre jambe avec un regard un peu inquiet. Le roi se présenta alors devant lui, attrapant doucement ses jambes sous ses genoux pour les écarter et le mettre plus à l'aise. S'aidant d'une main, il commença à le pénétrer lentement, se raidissant en voyant la grimace de douleur qu'affichait Shoyo. Il n'arrêta pas le mouvement pour autant, se penchant sur le visage de son amour pour embrasser avec douceur sa tempe, et ses paupières, remarquant que les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« - Je suis désolé Shoyo...

\- C'est rien ! Tout va bien ! » assura le plus petit, dans un sourire douloureux pour son partenaire.

Il souffrait, il le voyait et il le savait. Il décida de ne pas entrer complètement pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa douleur qui semblait lui déchirer littéralement le bas ventre.

« - Je refuse de te faire mal, je ne peux pas continuer !

\- Je t'en supplie Kageyama, reste ! Ca va passer !

\- On pourra réessayer idiot ! Je ne veux pas que tu ais mal par ma faute ! » commença à s'emporter le passeur, ne se concentrant plus du tout sur son excitation et sur le corps de son compagnon.

Il y eut un silence, et le grand corbeau sembla prendre conscience d'une chose.

« - Je sais que tu veux me faire plaisir en te forçant. Mais si ton plaisir n'y est pas, le mien non plus. »

Alors qu'il allait pour se retirer, Hinata passa ses bras autour de son cou pour s'accrocher à lui, lui lançant un regard capricieux, les joues rougies.

« - Prends moi Tobio ! Je le veux tout autant que toi ! Je t'en prie... Ne t'arrête pas... »

Le brun tenta de peser le pour et le contre, mais c'était sans compter la déclaration de Shoyo, qui le fit frissonner de désir. Il termina de glisser en lui dans un coup sec de bassin, acceptant le choix de son petit-ami qui poussa un cri de douleur, essayant tout de même de se retenir pour ne pas le faire changer d'avis. Il pleurait maintenant, et pourtant il semblait heureux.  
Le Roi passa une main dans son dos pour le redresser et venir le serrer contre lui, ému par son courage et son désir de lui faire plaisir.

« - Tu ne changeras jamais... Shoyo... »

Hinata opina alors du chef dans un sourire, ses larmes ayant faiblies. Le passeur caressa tendrement la chevelure feu de son petit-ami en le recouchant lentement sur le matelas, restant blottit contre lui pour prolonger leur étreinte. Il donna un premier coup de bassin, plein de désir, et le petit géant grogna en serrant les dents. C'était déjà moins douloureux pour lui, même si ses mains minuscules et fines se cramponnaient profondément dans la chevelure nuit qui disparaissais dans son cou par instant. Nouveau mouvement de hanches, toujours aussi doux et passionné. Le roux continua de tiquer, même s'il semblait un peu plus à l'aise à chaque mouvement. Il prenait énormément sur lui également, car même si quelques brides de plaisir le submergeait par instant, la gêne dominait avant tout. Mais tous deux souhaitaient aller jusqu'au bout, désireux de découvrir leur partenaire dans un abandon total et incontrôlé. Rien que le visage de l'autre les poussait à se dépasser. Kageyama commença peu à peu à accélérer, ne pouvant plus supporter ce rythme devenu trop lent qui le torturait littéralement. Son amant gémit un peu plus fort, venant griffer ses épaules dans un geste à la fois de douleur mais de bien être également.

« - Désolé Hinata... » s'excusa alors le passeur, terriblement mal de le blesser ainsi, mais ne pouvant pas en faire autrement.

Les mouvements s'enchainèrent, précis, doux, modéré, toujours dans cette ambiance pesante, Kageyama complètement mort d'inquiétude pour son partenaire.  
Un long frisson galopa sur tout le corps du rouquin qui lâcha alors un premier soupir de plaisir pur. Le brun écarquilla légèrement les yeux, posant son regard sur le visage de Shoyo: ce dernier avait la bouche entrouverte, les yeux embués par les larmes mais aussi l'euphorie du moment, ses traits fins empourprés jusqu'à la base de ses oreilles.

« - To... Tobio... » murmura-t-il avec une petite moue adorable et complètement soumise à ce dernier, comme s'il cherchait à l'envoûter.

Le sang de l'appelé ne fit qu'un tour, et il accéléra la cadence pour arriver à rythme plutôt effréné et dur à tenir pour le corbeau orangé qui se tordait et se cambrait sans répit. Kageyama murmura son prénom, l'appelant avec douceur, cherchant à entendre le son de sa voix pour s'en enivrer et s'en remplir le crâne, pour graver ces murmures au plus profond de son cœur battant. Le plaisir commençait à lui faire tourner la tête, et il se pencha sur lui pour effleurer sa langue de la sienne dans une caresse tiède, plaçant une main autour de la virilité de son petit ami pour le faire craquer avec lui.  
C'était le dernier coup de bassin, il le sentait, et Hinata venait tout juste de jouir entre ses mains, criant son prénom d'une voix abandonnée et pleine d'un plaisir immense. Un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres, un sourire doux et ravie, qui ne terrifiait pas, qui n'avait pas été forcé. Il se cramponna à son feinteur pour lui offrir son ultime mouvement qui clôturerait cette danse, venant en lui dans un râle de plaisir également, scandant le prénom de son cher et tendre.  
Leur regard se croisèrent un instant, s'accrochant immédiatement et jouant à s'adoucir, leur respiration se mêlant pour reprendre le calme. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, tendrement quelques instants. Puis Kageyama se recula pour rompre le baiser, venant attaquer ses lèvres de nouveau, les picorant amoureusement en un millier de petits baisers qui firent pouffer Hinata qui se laissait faire.

« - Doucement Kageyama ! » gazouilla-t-il joyeusement, ses mains poser contre le torse du plus grand.

Ce dernier répondit dans un léger grognement, continuant tout de même son opération. Le petit géant éclata d'un rire cristallin alors que son amant vint lui pincer le nez pour le faire taire.

« - Arrête de rire, idiot ! Je suis sérieux là !

\- C'est justement pour ça ! » le taquina Shoyo avec un sourire fier.

Et alors que Kageyama s'apprêtait à répondre avec son habituelle gentillesse, le roux le coupa.

« - Tu as une douche chez toi Tobio ?

\- Je dois le prendre comment ? grinça le brun en s'asseyant sur son lit, le plus petit s'asseyant également en face de lui, en tailleur.

\- Que je veux prendre une douche voyons ! » rétorqua le feinteur en toute innocence, comme si il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

Le grand corbeau souffla et attrapa sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

« - Suis moi... »

Il le traîna derrière lui, son petit-ami le laissant faire, trottinant avec un air ravi.

« - C'est ici ?

\- Non.

\- Ici alors ?

\- Non plus, ce sont les toilettes.

\- Et là ? »

Le plus grand fit volte-face, se plantant face au roux pour le fixer dans les yeux assez durement, lui attrapant les joues.

« - Tu me suis, et en silence. Si je ne m'arrête pas c'est qu'on y est pas. Compris ?

\- Y-Yosh ! Compris ! » répondit alors le moulin à parole, tremblant comme une feuille et affichant un sourire nerveux.

Kageyama soupira, le lâcha et repris sa marche, rougissant légèrement après avoir vu son corps nu. Il ne s'y faisait pas. Et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire de le voir comme ça, et il se disait également que ça n'était que le début, qu'il pourrait dévorer son corps encore et encore...  
Il recommença à sourire bêtement, arrivant finalement à la fameuse salle d'eau, laissant entrer Hinata qui couru à l'intérieur pour tout examiner. D'ailleurs, le petit curieux ne remarqua pas son amant qui s'approchait dans son dos, les mains tendus vers lui. Le brun l'attrapa dans ses bras par derrière, venant blottir son dos contre son torse, lui embrassant la joue tendrement pour ensuite poser sa tête sur son épaule. Hinata rougit avant de sourire, ravi. Il passa lentement ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, caressant doucement sa tête. Tobio frissonna et resserra son étreinte.

« - Tu es à moi Shoyo.

\- Je suis pas un ballon de volley Kageyama !

\- Justement. Tu es la seule chose que j'aime plus que le volley. » avoua timidement le noiraud.

La petite bouille enfantine du rouquin se mit à bouillonner sous le rosissement de ses joues. Son sourire devint immense et il bondit pour se retourner, donnant un coup d'épaule à Tobio sans le vouloir.

« - D-Désolé Kageyama ! C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes plus que le volley ?!

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était possible pour moi, mais oui.

\- C'est pareil pour moi Tobio ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! Plus que le volley et les brioches au porc ! Plus que Natsu ! Plus que...!

\- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris. le coupa Kageyama, Puis je veux t'entendre m'appeler Tobio à chaque fois maintenant.

\- J'ai encore du mal... » répondit timidement le roux en jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement.

Son petit-ami, vint envelopper doucement ses mains des siennes, les serrant avec ferveur.

« - Pour moi aussi Shoyo. Mais on va y arriver.

\- Yooooooooosh ! »

Ils serrèrent les poings en prenant une pose victorieuse, les yeux brillants d'espoir et de détermination. Puis ils se regardèrent de nouveau, se jetant l'un sur l'autre. Kageyama lui offrit le plus gros câlin du monde alors qu'Hinata enroulait ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui.

« - Quand tu me disais que dans dix ou vingt ans on serait toujours ensemble sur le même terrain... Est-ce que ça pourrait signifier aussi que dans dix ou vingt ans... On serait toujours ensemble, avec notre propre chez nous ? demanda timidement Tobio en le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

Shoyo le serra plus fort en retour, ronronnant littéralement de joie.

« - Bien sûr que oui ! Et on aura un jardin dans lequel on jouera au volley-ball ! Et on invitera tous les anciens de Karasuno pour leur montrer à quel point on est invincible ensemble ! »

Ils se reculèrent lentement, innocemment, pour se caresser des yeux avec douceur, se penchant doucement l'un vers l'autre pour s'embrasser tendrement, scellant ainsi leurs mots dans une promesse muette. Il serait toujours ensemble, et à jamais.

FIN


End file.
